


4 am

by TheGamingMonkey



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Again, Cereal, F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, captain crunch? more like captain c l a m s, okay im done, this is all i write folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingMonkey/pseuds/TheGamingMonkey
Summary: Four just wants to sleep is all, but Eight is a lonely octoling.Based off a tumblr prompt





	4 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglowSycophant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglowSycophant/gifts).

> I saw [this](https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/149022548678/imagine-your-otp) prompt and just had to with a32 so let's get it

Four was ungodly tired.

She was completely and utterly drained of all energy she could ever gained from the cups of coffee she had this morning. All day she's been doing nothing but turf wars to prepare for the upcoming splatfest - Fork vs Spoon, which was actually stupid, but whatever worked. Her team only took one break during the entire grind and she got back home at 1:30 in the morning. Not much happened when she returned home: ate some old leftovers in the fridge, took a quick shower, and prepared for her date with the bed.

Speaking of dates, it wasn't a surprise when Four found her boyfriend asleep in bed. Eight had a tendency to come over to lounge around and often stay for the night when he felt too tired to leave. Especially now that his team wasn’t doing the splatfest this time with their leader being out of town and all. Not that it bothered Four, less competition and she quite enjoyed Eight’s company - being such a sweetheart and all. What she did care about was finally getting some deserved sleep.

Unfortunately, Eight had other plans.

"Four?"

The bed sunk slightly under Four.

"Four??"

Four groaned quietly and pulled the blankets over her face.

"Four, please?"

She let out an annoyed grumble and buried her face deeper in a pillow.

"I'm hungry, Four."

"Kay..."

Four wasn't getting up no matter what - she didnt care. Eight's whimpering was heard loud and clear, but she couldn't care less.

Eight shook her arm gently. "Four, I really want some cereal."

"Go eat…"

"I don't want to eat alone…"

"But sleep…"

"Saraaah."

After the soft plead, the room was quiet until there was a heavy sigh. Rolling onto her back, a loud huff came from Four. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to catch her barings - the room was dark, way too dark to be awake or alive even. Her vision was blurred, couldn't make out anything but the red glow coming from the alarm clock beside her. Four turned her head and saw the time - 4:09am. What the hell.

"... So you want to eat cereal at four in the morning?" She asked.

"Yes."

“And this involves me how?” Four huffed, picking at a loose strand of the blanket.

Eight paused for a moment. He adjusted himself and sat next to Four, crossing his legs - and still practically towering the inking. “I just do not want to feel lonely..” He pouted.

Eight looked down at for a response while she stared tiredly at the ceiling.

If it were anyone else, Four would've rolled her eyes and fall back asleep - if it were anyone else. Eight wasn’t anyone else per say, she has a pillow soft spot for the octoling. 

Oh pillow soft sounded so nice.

Of course the easy way out of this would be to ignore him and knock out again, but the way Eight sounded made her feel so bad. She covered her face with her hands and rubbed her eyes. This boy…

“Eight, listen…”

Four heard him chuckle.

Taking one of her hands, Eight lifted it and place a small kiss on her palm. "Please?"

She couldn’t do this.

* * *

She couldn’t ignore him, damnit.

The light above them flickered for about the third time now. Four really needed to get it changed, but finding the bulb was way too hard and tedious. Now she just had to deal with it while she stared at Eight stirring his cereal. He’d probably think she’s weird for it, but it didn’t bother her. Besides, Four had nothing else much to do besides observe Eight anyways. Not like she was hungry - hmm, maybe hungry for sleep. Her slouching and constant yawns definitely showed the drowsiness. It was obvious that Eight's tired as well given how his eyelids are halfway closed and on the brink of fully shutting. She worries for whenever he starts to lean forward - if he face plants in the bowl, she doesn't know how she'll react but laughing is definitely a guarantee. Other than that, he seemed to be enjoying his breakfast - very late breakfast, or was it considered early? Time is basically useless now.

Four did take the time to notice the small details about Eight. Like how he sort of acted like a child when he was hungry. Or tired. Maybe it was both. Picking at his cereal, finally deciding to take a scoop with a mountain of flakes - and purposely lots of marshmallows - on it, opening wide, and flying the spoon in like it was an airplane. What a kid. He also had no concept of wiping his mouth, having milk stuck to the little mustache hairs that she didn’t even notice was there. A mustache would look interesting on him. It’s hard to imagine though to be honest.

Four noticed Eight halting his stirs to stare into the bowl of very soggy Captain Clams. The once at peace face now faltering as he lowered his spoon.

“What’s wrong?”

Her voice didn’t even register to him.

Four scooted her chair over to him with a small sigh. She held his shoulder, feeling him tense up, and shook. “Eight, babe?”

She saw the slight pulse in his eyes before he barely lifted his head. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

It took a moment until Eight shook his head.

Not to say she didn’t see this coming - he’s been quiet ever since he’s put down the cereal on the table.

“Want to talk about it?”

Eight inhaled a long breath. “... I am sorry for keeping you up.”

“Hmm?”

“It is stupid waking you up like this at… 4:30 in the morning? Wow, what am I doing...” Eight hunched over the bowl, leaning on his elbows and folding his hands to bury his face in.

Four slid her hand down to his back. “It’s fine, tiring yes, but fine nonetheless.”

“I feel like I am being clingy…”

“Well, you just wanted company right? Nothing wrong with it.”

“... Actually.” Eight trailed off, slouching in his seat. He shrugged, turning to Four.

“I just wanted a reason to be with you…”

Oh.

_Oh._

That was sweet. Like really sweet.

Like holy shit, how can someone be this adorable?

Cheeks giving a small blush, Four stifled a laugh. “Aw, is that it?”

“Are you about to laugh at me!?” Eight snapped, face scrunched up with embarrassment - red clearly crawling up his neck.

“No, no! I swear I’m not! It’s just…” Four let a chuckle slip out, “That’s really too cute.” She admitted, letting the laughs flow.

Eight poked his lip out.

“Oh, put that back.”

“Stop laughing at my insecurities.”

“Babe, what you call insecure, I call being cute.” She kissed the side of his head. “I have been busy lately, can’t really blame you for wanting some time together.”

“But you have good reason to be busy with the splatfest coming up and all, meanwhile here I am being a bother…” Eight continued to murmur trackless sentences under his breath.

Four decided to ignore it all and rolled her eyes. “However, would really prefer if you didn’t wake me up in the middle of the night for it.” Four admitted, raising an eyebrow.

Eight snapped out his ramble, groaning loudly as he swung his head back. “I knooow! Dumb on my part…” He yawned, scratching whatever he could in his afro. “How do you put up with me?…”

They’ve been dating for almost a year now, come on. Four rolled her eyes again. "Well one, you're my boyfriend - think that would be a given - and two, I actually think the things you do is… What's that smile for?"

Eight indeed had a goofy grin spread across his lips. "You called me your boyfriend~"

"Yeah and?"

"I just like the title is all. Makes me feel special."

"Dork."

"Love."

Well that just made heat flush completely on her face. “_ Anyways _, let me finish,” She paused, jabbing Eight’s side, “Casanova.”

Eight simply hummed.

Four rolled her eyes - for like a third time now. “The stuff you do is real cute, mostly dorky if anything, but it suits you. I put up with it because I love you for it. And… Now I lost whatever else I was going to say. There goes the rest of your brownie points for the night.”

“Day, actually.” Eight flashed a small smile. “I think I know what you were going to say though, so,” He pecked her temple, “Thank you.”

“It’s not really much, I have to deal more with Summer breaking down on me than you do anytime.”

Eight snorted, picking up his cereal bowl. “Oh god. Eh, you love her though.”

“Strong word, but yes, I do.”

Four watched Eight as he went to clean his mess. She could see the bags under his eyes starting to form. He was most likely keeping himself up to just spend time with her - poor sweetheart. She’ll make it up to him somehow.

“Hey, do you want to go on a date after the splatfest? I hear the nearby ice cream shop is having a sweet ass deal because of the spoon and fork theme.”

Eight stared at her unexpectedly while drying the dishes. “Um, yes, that sounds great to me!” He gave her a heartwarming smile.

She returned the smile and walked over to him, waiting for him to finish placing things back. Having him cornered against the counter, Eight turned around and looked down at her.

“So, ready for bed… again?” Eight asked as he rubbed his neck.

Four stared directly at his lips. “You don’t clean up too well.”

She reached up on the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss against his lips. The inviting warmth caught him off guard before he crouched down slightly to eliminate the height difference issue - or perk in some cases. It was soft, feeling like clouds, yet so warming, similar to how all their kisses usually went. Relaxing into the kiss, Eight couldn’t help but be disappointed when Four pulled away.

She licked her lips and smirked at him. “Not saying they don’t look good on you, but I don’t want the milk mustache on my pillow.”

“Oh shit, sorry!” Eight scrambled to wipe his upper lip, letting the swear slip out.

Four laughed. “It’s fine, I got it off.”

Eight puffed his cheeks out faintly, narrowing his eyes. “Haha. Ready now?”

“Actually, I’m getting pretty hungry myself.” Four shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Hell no. I’m exhausted and really want to go to bed now.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess what I'm back bicthes~
> 
> I'm becoming a sucker for a32 and I'm not even sorry about it. This started out as a simple ass crack pair, but then I got invested... I'm terrible.
> 
> Also also Hey! I got a [tumblr](https://thegamingmonk.tumblr.com/) soo yeah. You'll more likely see updates and extra shit coming from me here. or not. who knows~ :3


End file.
